


Tam, gdzie uczysz się nowych rzeczy o sobie

by Toootie



Series: SAMOTNICY [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rzecz się dzieje na Ziemii, Sherlock jako humanoidalny Obcy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John próbuje się porozumieć ze swoim dziwnym, choć równocześnie fascynującym gościem.<br/>Druga część cyklu SAMOTNICY- rekomenduję przeczytanie najpierw pierwszej części.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sierpień tego roku też był upalny i John zaczynał się powoli martwić o wodę. Nie padało już od prawie dwóch tygodni, a temperatury utrzymywały się na poziomie rzadko spotykanym na tej szerokości geograficznej i lustro wody obniżało się niebezpiecznie, dosłownie każdego dnia. Na początek ograniczył kąpiele- choć przy tych temperaturach najchętniej brałby je co godzinę, zwłaszcza po wysiłku fizycznym -a tutaj wszystko się z nim wiązało, kwestia tylko w intensywności: spacer do lasu, żeby zebrać maliny, których skupisko znalazł niedawno- trzy punkty, pielenie grządki- dziesięć punktów, rąbanie drewna… nie mieściło się w tej skali, dlatego ostatnio robił to dopiero po zmroku, ale kiedy za drugim razem prawie odciął sobie pół stopy i rozdrapał następne kilkadziesiąt ukąszeń komarów (jakoś dostępne na rynku repelenty nie chciały tutaj działać) odpuścił sobie ten, na razie niepotrzebny, trud. Kiedy chciał się koniecznie ochłodzić- chodził nad rzekę, coraz węższą i o słabszym nurcie, ale nadal zachęcająco chłodną. Poznawał przy okazji jej okolice i nabierał śmiałości w zapuszczaniu się coraz dalej.  
Którymś razem, idąc wzdłuż jej biegu natknął się na dom- niewiele większy, niż chata jego ciotki, i tak jak i ona, stojący samotnie i nie otoczony polem, ani żadnego rodzaju farmą.  
Okazało się, że mieszka w nim pani Martha Hudson- której dawno temu zamarzyło się spędzić emeryturę na odludziu. Całe życie pracowała z ludźmi i była przekonana, że ma już ich dosyć do końca swoich dni, ale kiedy wprowadziła się do tego domu (kupionego jako jedna z inwestycji na stare lata) wystarczyło zaledwie kilka lat, by jej surowy osąd co do wartości towarzystwa nieco złagodniał. John doskonale ją rozumiał- powolutku sam zaczynał tęsknić za możliwością porozmawiania z kimś chociaż przez kilka kwadransów raz na tydzień. Martha była bardzo żwawa jak na swój wiek i ciągle ciekawa świata, umiejąca słuchać i opowiadać, a ponieważ zdrowie w ogólności, a w szczególności lekkie bóle stawu biodrowego nie były dla niej ciekawym tematem rozmowy, John, w przypływie rzadkiego u niego zaufania, wyjawił jej, że jest lekarzem. Później, co prawda, zastanawiał się, czemu tak zaryzykował, ale ponieważ nikt potem się do niego nie zgłosił po poradę, musiał przyznać, że tym razem warto było zaufać.  
Wyszedł tak zadowolony i pełen energii z tej pierwszej wizyty, że postanowił, wpadać do pani Hudson co najmniej raz na tydzień. Powiedział sobie, że to z troski o starszą panią, ale tak naprawdę nie miał złudzeń- potrzebował tego tak samo, jak ona, a może nawet bardziej. Ona w końcu mieszkała dużo bliżej miasteczka i częściej rozmawiała z kimkolwiek. Już za drugim razem rozmowa zeszła na las i to, co w nim żyje i John nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie zapytać, czy pani Hudson nie widziała albo nie słyszała o czymś dziwnym w okolicy.  
\- Ale o co ci chodzi, John?- zapytała od razu.  
„O takie wysokie włochate coś, z długim ogonem”- chciałby powiedzieć, ale oczywiście zamiast tego wzruszył ramionami oraz i wyjaśnił z, jak miał nadzieję, obojętną miną:  
\- Nie wiem… cokolwiek. Czy nie plączą się tu jacyś..? Turyści? Dziwni? Z obcego… kraju?- sam słyszał, jak bełkotliwie brzmią te jego wyjaśnienia, które nic nie wyjaśniły, a raczej tylko zrobiły z niego idiotę.  
\- Cały czas.- odparła pani Hudson pogodnie.  
\- No to może ktoś… inaczej wyglądający. Albo… może jakiś cyrk w okolicy? Coś… sam nie wiem, chodzi mi o duże zwierzęta.- dokończył, żałośnie.  
\- A co, widziałeś coś takiego tutaj?- zapytała domyślnie.  
Natychmiast zrozumiał, że znalazł się w pułapce- albo przytaknie i zacznie się wypytywanie jego albo zaprzeczy i wtedy koniec rozmowy na ten temat.  
\- Możliwe.- wybrnął.- Właśnie się zastanawiam, czy mi się nie przewidziało.- tłumaczył się pod bystrym spojrzeniem gospodyni, która długo się nie odzywała.  
\- Nie, nie! To nie jest takie ważne…- nagle pomogło mu natchnienie.- Myślę, że to był niedźwiedź, ale to chyba niemożliwe, prawda?  
Spojrzał na nią z ciekawością i wbrew sobie- z nadzieja. Oglądał nie tak dawno program o ludziach w USA trzymających tygrysy i lwy w przydomowych ZOO oraz o nastolatkach, które sprowadzają sobie nielegalne krokodyle do UK.  
Gospodyni uśmiechnęła się uroczo i machnęła ręka:  
\- Ależ skąd? To rzeczywiście ci się musiało przewidzieć! Może to jakiś kosmaty człowiek, za krzakami, w nocy... W nocy wszystko wydaje się bardziej tajemnicze, a mózg płata różne figle i potrafi dopowiadać sobie różne rzeczy, których nie ma…  
Dlatego po kilku dniach spakował trochę jedzenia i pojechał do miasta, do biblioteki, gdzie były wygodne stoliki z komputerami podpiętymi do internetu (WiFi w jego komórce szwankowało a poza tym na tym modelu znalezienie czegoś więcej, niż aktualna prognoza pogody, zajmowało wieki) i można było w niej siedzieć do szóstej. Zaczął szukanie od istniejących zwierząt- ale ponieważ szybko wyczerpał możliwości (tamten dziwny osobnik w najmniejszym stopniu nie przypominał goryla czy orangutana, a wszystkie inne małpy były zbyt małe) przeszedł na gatunki wymarłe- w końcu powszechnie znano kilka żywych skamielin, a krokodyle i rekiny były nawet starsze niż dinozaury, więc nie chciał ponieść klęski tylko przez zbytnie zaufanie dla tego, co nauka mówi na temat tego, czy coś ma prawo istnieć. Ale choć spędził nad tym pół dnia, aż rozbolała go głowa od czytania na ekranie nie znalazł nic o swoim gościu. Rozczarowany, nie miał wyjścia i musiał zacząć szukać na stronach poświęconych kryptydom (czyli zwierzętom, których istnienia naukowo nie potwierdzono) począwszy od Yeti, poprzez syreny i Chuppacabrę, a skończywszy na Dziwnym-Zwierzęciu-Które–Widziała–Sąsiadka; choć przejrzał nawet bajki i legendy, nadal nie dowiedział się niczego. Oczywiście znalazł kilka różnych stworzeń, które mogły przypominać to, co znalazł w lesie, ale żaden opis nie posiadał wszystkich cech szczególnych- charakterystycznej nakrapianej na czarno sierści, długiego i zakończonego kitą ogona, szpiczastych uszu i zębów drapieżnika. John nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby znalazł informacje- może chciałby dotrzeć do ludzi, którzy go widzieli, może chciałby się czegoś od nich dowiedzieć, wysłuchać ich teorii, a może szukał tylko potwierdzenia, że to nie było przywidzenie, że sobie czegoś nie wymyślił, nie dodał niezwykłych szczegółów do zupełnie zwyczajnej sytuacji.  
Kiedy w końcu musiał się poddać, bo definitywnie nie znalazł żadnego potwierdzenia, że istota, którą opatrzył, była komukolwiek znana- poczuł zarówno ulgę, jak i rozczarowanie. Tylko rozczarowanie miało jakikolwiek sens, ale chyba wiedział, skąd się wzięła odrobina ulgi: skoro nikt nie widział tego zwierzoczłeka, to John nie musiał się z nikim nim dzielić- miał własny sekret. Może nie bardzo ważny, może nie mający wpływu na losy świata, ale dla niego- bardzo cenny. ***  
Dwudziestego września dostał kolejny prezent. Na początku nawet nie wiedział, co to. Po prostu wracając ze spaceru znalazł na progu chaty kawałek kory (teraz już wiedział, że pochodziła z jesionu), a na nim garść czerwonych owoców i dwie martwe wiewiórki. Później okazało się, kiedy John sprawdził to w jednej z posiadanych książek- tak, na wszelki wypadek- że czerwone owoce były trujące dla ludzi, ale odgadł, w jakimś przypływie intuicji, że to przez przypadek, że intencje ofiarodawcy były dobre, tyle, że sam jadł tylko mięso i mógł nie wiedzieć, które owoce są szkodliwe dla ludzi, bo sam człowiekiem nie był. Kiedy John zrozumiał, że to prezent, od razu domyślił się, od kogo go dostał. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i rozejrzał dookoła, odruchowo, choć bez sensu, wypatrując swojego byłego pacjenta. Później próbował zrozumieć, co nim kierowało, ale w tamtej chwili przyjął, że po prostu chciał podtrzymać kontakt. Zabrał więc wiewiórki i owocki (oczywiście nie po to, by je jeść, ale by zrozumiano, że docenił gest), a potem zastanowił się, co może ofiarować w zamian, komuś, kto żyje w lesie i nie jest do końca człowiekiem (postanowił na razie przyjąć taką hipotezę), ale potrzebuje jedzenia i schronienia, jak każdy inny.  
Po dłuższej chwili grzebania w szufladach wybrał scyzoryk i lupę i plastikowa płachtę. Wybrał je dlatego, że byłyby bardzo przydatne dla niego samego, gdyby się znalazł w lesie: płachta chroniłaby go od wilgoci, lupa mógłby rozpalać ogień w słoneczne dni (zapalniczka wydawała się zbyt skomplikowana, a zapałkami można było się otruć, nie mówiąc o tym, że nie miał tutaj nieprzemakalnych) a scyzoryk… mógł służyć do wszystkiego. Ale był w tym jeszcze i jeden zamysł- John ciągle chciał dowodów na to, że obcy jest inteligentny. A to używanie narzędzi odróżniało istoty inteligentne od nieinteligentnych. Choć krukowate umiały wykorzystywać narzędzia, to nawet szympans, żyjący na wolności nie zobaczyłby w szkle powiększającym niczego użytecznego, do tego trzeba było mieć już dużo bardziej zaawansowany mózg. John nie znał się na małpach, ale podejrzewał, że żadna małpa nie wpadłaby też sama na to, jak rozłożyć scyzoryk i że można nim zrobić dużo rzeczy. Oczywiście mógł się mylić, ale miał do dyspozycji tylko to, co miał. Postanowił, że kupi coś jeszcze kiedy (jeśli) tamten zabierze pierwszy prezent. Obwiązał płachtę sznurkiem (kolejne narzędzie) i wszystko ułożył na skraju lasu, daleko od ścieżki, na tym samym kawałku kory, na którym zastał dwie wiewiórki i owoce. Kora miała sugerować, że to celowy prezent, a nie tylko coś o czym zapomniał. Nie nastawiał się na to, że znikną w ciągu następnej doby, wiedział, że tamten może był tak naprawdę daleko stąd, ale liczył na to, że kiedyś znikną. Wrócił do swoich spraw, starając się nie czekać zbyt intensywnie na odzew. Ale jego spojrzenie często wędrowało w stronę ledwo widocznej kupki i choć się starał, to jednak cały czas jakąś część w nim czekała aż druga strona podejmie grę.

***

Musiał czekać tylko trzy dni.  
Podarunek zniknął w nocy i John uznał, że tamten mimo wszystko nadal nie do końca mu ufa i chce pozostawać niezauważonym. Nie zmartwił się- czuł, że jego były pacjent chce się porozumieć, tyle, że na własnych warunkach. Musiał spróbować się dostosować, a najlepsze w takich sytuacjach było naśladowanie drugiej strony (ze stopniowym dodawaniem czegoś od siebie). Wyczytał to w artykule na temat inicjowania kontaktów z obcymi- jedyny problem to to, że to był artykuł o obcych kulturach, a już się przekonał, że ludzie są dużo bardziej podobni do siebie, niż na co dzień się zakłada- podzielają chociażby podstawowe wyrazy twarzy.  
Na razie zaskakiwało go to, jak bardzo się ucieszył, że jego podarunek został przyjęty. Bo nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mógłby go zabrać ktoś przypadkowy. Swoje przekonanie opierał na tym, że choć przedmioty zniknęły, kawałek kory pozostał i odebrał to jako zrozumienie dla jej symbolicznego wymiaru- to, co leży na korze, jest prezentem. Dlatego nie zdziwił się już wcale, tylko ucieszył, gdy po dwóch dniach znalazł w tym samym miejscu garść granatowych owoców i jakiego ptaszka wielkości gołębia. To co go ucieszyło ponad miarę, to fakt, że „gołąbek” był nie tylko oskubany z piór, ale i.. pokrojony na cztery części. Bo odczytał w tym (być może nie do końca świadomy) przekaz- obcy (strasznie chciałby mu nadać jakieś imię, jakiekolwiek, niechby tymczasowe) nie tylko pokazał, że umie rozłożyć scyzoryk, pokazał także, że pamięta, że John miał w domu pokrojonego kurczaka, a co najważniejsze –pokazał, że chce zrobić mu przyjemność, chce mu dać taki prezent, który mu się spodoba. John pamiętał, że tamten nie potrzebował sztućców, nie wydawał się fanem gotowania, a kości chrupał jak chrząstki- więc dla niego krojenie ptaka było czymś zbędnym. A jednak to zrobił- komunikując, że szanuje jego sposób jedzenia ptasiego mięsa. A wiedział (miał nadzieję) że coś takiego dowodzi inteligencji dużo większej, niż u małpy człekokształtnej (które, jak mówiły czytane przez niego artykuły- niezbyt dobrze odgadują sposób widzenia innych osobników, nawet swego gatunku, i nie potrafią wyjść poza ograniczenia swojego punktu widzenia).  
Póki John dostawał od niego (bo był prawie pewien, że obcy jest samcem, a raczej nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że mogłaby to być samica jakiegokolwiek gatunku) mięso, mógł się mylić, co do jego znaczenia. Teraz, gdy tamten próbował dać mu mięso przyrządzone w sposób, który widział w chacie- możliwość interpretacji tego czynu zmalała zaledwie do kilku możliwości- a wszystkie zakładały pozytywne intencje obcego. John był już pewny, że tamten chce powiedzieć coś w stylu: „Chce się z tobą porozumieć, a może nawet zaprzyjaźnić. Zależy mi na tym.”

***

Wymiana darów trwała ponad tydzień. John zostawiał na korze (która w miedzy czasie trochę zawilgła, więc została zastąpiona drewnianą taca, którą znalazł w szafce i uznał za nieprzydatna w swoim spartańskim obejściu) różne rzeczy, które uznawał za ciekawe i/albo przydatne w lesie, a sam ich nie używał: na przykład za duże na niego gumiaki, bardzo mocną pelerynę z kapturem, którą uznał za dobra ochronę przed deszczem i zimnem, zapałki w szczelnym opakowaniu (po które pojechał aż do miasta), latarkę –czołówkę (to raczej do zabawy, bo domyślał się, że jego pacjent widzi w ciemnościach lepiej, niż człowiek) porządny nóż z paskiem i osełką, bardzo wytrzymała żyłkę i haczyki, a nawet- w ramach kolejnego eksperymentu- mapę. Obcy brał wszystko i zostawiał w zamian mięso- coraz więcej mięsa. John zastanawiał się, co nastąpi wcześniej: tamten wreszcie odważy się przyjść do niego otwarcie, czy przytacha mu w podarunku zabita sarnę. Bardzo go wreszcie zobaczyć i sprawdzić czy nie jest chory i na ile rzeczywiście umiał skorzystać z prezentów, mających mu umożliwić przeżycie w angielskim lesie. No i martwił się coraz bardziej zimą.  
Ale przede wszystkim, nie mógł się doczekać, żeby znów spróbować z nim porozmawiać. Poświęcał tak wiele czasu, zastanawiając się jakby to było, gdyby tamten przyszedł i gdyby mogli się uczyć nawzajem. John wierzył, że gdyby się postarali, mogliby się porozumieć, a wtedy może by się dowiedział, kim on jest, skąd się wziął i czy jest sam jeden na świecie... Przynajmniej tym świecie.  
Ale nie chciał go niczym spłoszyć i jedyne, co przyszło mu go głowy, to wysłać mu jakieś jasne zaproszenie. Tylko co miałoby być tak jasne, by zrozumiał to ktoś innego gatunku?  
John obmyślał to długo i to, co wymyślił dalekie było od doskonałości. Zostawił mu pół surowego kurczaka na zachętę i książkę z obrazkami, do nauki pisania dla dzieci. Nie wiedział, jak inaczej pokazać dość abstrakcyjna idee wzajemnej nauki języka i to, że gość może się czuć mile widziany.  
Przez kilka dni nie było żadnego odzewu i John zaczął podejrzewać, że tamten nie zrozumiał, dlatego ponowił zaproszenie zastawiając na tacce surową wątrobę wołową, bo uznał, że to byłby przysmak dla każdego drapieżnika, a obok niej- książkę do biologii z duża ilością obrazków -uznając, że tamtego mogą zaciekawić obrazki, choć nie sądził, żeby był w stanie cokolwiek zrozumieć. Po tym nastąpiła część, za którą John nigdy nie przepadał- czekanie.


	2. Chapter 2

Pierwsze spotkanie po prawie dwumiesięcznej przerwie nie było tak widowiskowe, jak John liczył. Po prostu któregoś wieczora, gdy rąbał drewno i układał porąbane kawałki pod ścianą, zauważył kątem oka ruch. Zlekceważył go na początku, ale potem usłyszał głośny szelest (jak się później przekonał to musiało być specjalnie, gdyby zwierzoczłek nie chciał być usłyszany, mógłby przejść koło niego, a on by i tak tego nie zauważył). Podniósł głowę i zobaczył swego byłego pacjenta, stojącego parę metrów dalej; w pozie, którą najlepiej można by było określić jako skuloną. Miał wtuloną w ramiona głowę (tak, że prawie nie było widać jego długiej szyi) i przygarbione plecy i ugięte w kolanach nogi. John zauważył też kilka łysych placków na jego ciele pod białym futrem i stwierdził, że gość musiał prowadzić ostatnio aż nazbyt interesujące życie. Patrzył na niego długo, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy dać mu zadecydować o tym, kiedy przyjdzie czy samemu przejąć inicjatywę…  
Na szczęście zwierzoczłek sam podjął decyzje i ruszając szpiczastymi uszami, podszedł powoli, na ugiętych nadal nogach. John żałował, że nie ma przy sobie jakiegoś mięsa, ale i tak wyciągnął do niego odruchowo ręce. Tamten odczytał to chyba jako powitanie, bo wyciągnął swoje.  
\- Tak długo czekałem. Jak dobrze, że wreszcie przyszedłeś.- wyrwało mu się z piersi i pożałował tego natychmiast, bo obcy przystanął, jakby niezdecydowany, i obrócił głowę, przygarbiając się jeszcze bardziej. John przestraszył się, że go spłoszy i chciał strasznie naprawić jakoś sytuacje. Zaczął wymachiwać rękami i przestępować z nogi na nogą z ekscytacji. Tyle czekał na te chwilę, nie pozwoli mu teraz odejść.  
\- Nie odchodź! Proszę. Chodź, wejdziemy do środka, mam pyszna wątrobę i dużo, dużo ciepłego powietrza dla ciebie.- zaczął się wycofywać tyłem, bojąc się, że kiedy spuści z oczy swój ósmy cud świata, tamten zniknie na zawsze, albo przynajmniej na równie długi okres jak ostatnio. Gość chyba wreszcie załapał intencje, bo przysunął się powoli małymi kroczkami do pieńka i położył na nim coś, co trzymał do tej pory w ręce.  
John wytężył wzrok w nadchodzącym zmroku, ale rzecz była zbyt mała, by ją rozpoznał z tej odległości. To na pewno był kolejny prezent i John rozważył, czy lepiej go teraz zabrać, czy, wycofując się tyłem, wreszcie zwabić do domku (żeby móc się nim nacieszyć i poobserwować trochę; żeby uciszyć wreszcie ten cichutki głosik, który powątpiewał w jego istnienie). Pomyślał, że prezent jest ważniejszy, bo stanowi część ich wspólnie budowanej tradycji. Podszedł do pieńka powoli i podniósł tę rzecz. Była mała- wielkości kciuka i po raz pierwszy nie była czymś do jedzenia. John nie czytał wszystkiego o małpach człekokształtnych ale był prawie pewny, ale nigdzie nie było nic na temat ich umiejętności rzeźbienia.  
Obcy nie tylko wiedział, jak posługiwać się scyzorykiem, ale najwyraźniej miał też wyobraźnię przestrzenna i jakieś podstawowe wyczucie estetyki, bo kiedy John zaczął obracać przedmiot w palcach, od razu wiedział, co ma przedstawiać. Obcy wyrzeźbił niezłą- na pewno lepszą, niż cokolwiek, co umiałby zrobić sam John- podobiznę człowieka. Przez chwile poddał się całkowicie podziwowi. Obcy miał tylko scyzoryk i drewno, a figurka była nie tylko wycięta ale i wygładzona, prawie wypolerowana i John naprawdę, naprawdę chciał ją zatrzymać, chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę,że jako artefakt pochodzący z innej planety-wymiaru?- powinna natychmiast do muzeum. Popatrzył na obcego i pochylił głowę.  
\- Dziękuje. To jest piękne. I kosztowało cię masę pracy. Doceniam to i… nie zgubię.  
Obcy ćwierknął cicho, jakby odpowiadał i usłużny umysł homo sapiens podsunął Johnowi możliwe tłumaczenie: "Ależ nie ma za co. Zajęło mi to jeden wieczór." Zastanawiające było to, że w rzeczywistości mógł powiedzieć coś podobnego.  
Po tym było już łatwiej- John schował prezent do kieszeni dżinsów i utrzymując (mniej więcej, bo obcy miał zmrużone oczy) kontakt wzrokowy, wszedł do chaty, a tamten ostrożnie podążył za nim.  
John nie mógł się nacieszyć jego obecnością. Od razu rzucił się lodówki i wyciągnął obiecaną wątrobę, a kiedy tylko gościowi zaświeciły się oczy i rzucił się na nią z pazurami i zębami, John skoczył zamykać drzwi wejściowe- nie tyle z powodu dokuczliwego o tej porze roku chłodu, ale po to, by zatrzymać wszystkich w środku jak najdłużej. Wiedział, że jeśli tamten zechce, to wyjdzie, choćby oknem, ale tak bardzo chciał, żeby zrozumiał, że John chce go tu zatrzymać. Obcy pożarł nieelegancko prawie kilogramowa wątrobę w pół minuty rozrywając ją na kawałki i John był znów pod wrażeniem ostrości jego zębów i mocnych szczęk. Później oblizał się długim, nie tak ludzkim językiem i spojrzał na John wyczekująco.  
\- Nie dam ci więcej teraz, bo musi coś zostać na jutro, na śniadanie.  
Spróbował sobie przypomnieć wszystkie plany, jakie robił, gdy czekał na jego pojawienie się. Pierwsze, co mu się przypomniało to załatwienie sprawy imienia. Ponieważ tak dużo o nim myślał i tak bardzo chciał go jakoś nazywać, choćby tylko dla siebie, nadał mu prowizoryczne imię, które przyszło mu któregoś dnia do głowy- Sherlock (po Sherlocku Holmesie, którego przygody kiedyś, kiedy był dzieckiem, bardzo mu się spodobały). Sherlock brzmiał wystarczająco dziwacznie, a zarazem arystokratycznie, żeby pasować do jego dziwacznego stwora.  
Teraz zaczął go intensywnie uczyć tego imienia, ale nawet po dwudziestu minutach powtarzania tego słowa i wskazywania na gościa, John nie miał pewności, czy mu się udało. Postanowił więc przejść do następnego punktu programu i zbadać go dokładnie. Sherlock stał spokojnie, drżał mu tylko ogon, gdy do niego podszedł i pozwolił się nie tylko obejrzeć z bliska, ale i dotknąć ciepłej skóry na boku, tam gdzie były łyse placki, czyli- jak się John dobrze domyślał -blizny. Jednej z nich, na boku, między żebrami, przyjrzał się dłużej. Przysiągłby, że była… po kuli i to nie ze śrutówki, ale prawdziwej myśliwskiej strzelby. W końcu znał się na ranach postrzałowych, napatrzył się na nie, najpierw na szkoleniach a potem na żywo. I nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył- jeśli miał rację, to taka rana powinna była zabić na miejscu każdego człowieka i prawie każde zwierzę. A jeśli nawet nie – to przecież nie mógł sobie wydłubać kuli pazurami i zaszyć rany, bo na pewno wdałoby się zakażenie. John zaczął się zastanawiać, z czym ma do czynienia- jeśli to stworzenie potrafiło przeżyć taki postrzał… to jak, do cholery, można go było w ogóle zabić? Chyba, że ktoś inny mu te rany opatrywał- ale jeśli miał serce mniej więcej tam, gdzie człowiek, to nawet, gdyby trafił od razu do szpitala (jakiego? dla nieistniejących stworzeń?) John nie dawałby mu dużo szans na przeżycie. Czy to oznaczało, że ma do czynienia z jakąś mityczną, nieśmiertelną istotą? I nawet nie miał jak go o to zapytać, skoro ten akurat egzemplarz ćwierkał, sapał i charczał do niego w nieznanym języku. Delikatnie obejrzał okolice ran i stwierdził, że nie były szyte i zaczął powątpiewać, czy w ogóle uratował mu wtedy życie- bo może cała ta akcja ratunkowa nie była potrzebna? Gdyby się uwolnił z tego drutu- resztę załatwiłaby jego nadzwyczajna fizjologia.  
Zwierzoczłek, oficjalnie zwany od teraz Sherlockiem (przynajmniej w obecności Johna), znosił ostrożne i delikatne oględziny ze spokojem, można nawet powiedzieć- potulnie, jak na możliwości swoich zębów i ponad sześciostopowego ciała, poruszając tylko leciutko ogonem. Stał skulony, i gdy John go dotykał, ćwierkał cichutko, jakby pytał go, co robi albo -jak sobie John wyobrażał- wyrażał niezrozumienie sytuacji. Chętnie by mu to wytłumaczył, ale nie wiedział, jakim językiem. Jeśli mieli się porozumieć, to najpierw musieli znaleźć jakikolwiek wspólny. I to musiał być angielski (choćby w uproszczonej wersji) bo Sherlock dowiódł już, powtarzając imię Johna, że potrafi wypowiedzieć choć jedno ludzkie słowo, a John nadal niczego nie rozumiał z tych jego dźwięków. Ale skoro Sherlock wykazał tyle dobrej woli, to i John mógł coś zrobić, więc kiedy skończył oględziny naprawionej przez siebie łydki – blizna była tam cienka i ledwo widoczna, prawie nie odróżniająca się kolorem od reszty skóry dookoła i John pocieszył się, że choć tamten by od niej nie umarł, to przynajmniej szybciej mu się zagoiła i mniej przez nią cierpiał, jakoś tak odruchowo przejechał po włosach i tamten przymknął do tej pory otwarte szeroko oczy i wystawił lekko język i John pomyślał, że może to oznacza, że mu to nie przeszkadza. A potem spróbował skopiować jedne z dźwięków wydawanych przez niego. Sherlock wystawił język jeszcze bardziej i wydał z siebie kilka sapnięć przez nos, co umysł Johna (na najwyższych obrotach w trybie tłumacza) zrozumiał jako rozbawienie. John zmarszczył czoło groźnie- on się tu stara i co dostaje w zamian?  
\- Skoro tak, to… radź sobie sam. -obraził się nie tak lekko i odszedł na chwile, nieświadomie manifestując urazę. Sherlock poruszył uszami i przygarbił się jeszcze bardziej, ale John tego nie zauważył, bo poszedł do kuchni, zrobić herbatę. Skoro mówienie idzie kiepsko, nauczy gościa przynajmniej pić porządną herbatę.  
Tyle, że okazało się,że stwór nie znosił herbaty. Żadnej. Przynajmniej z tych, w których posiadaniu był John. A zrobił mu po kubku wszystkich rodzajów i wszystkie one zostały podejrzliwie obwąchane. Mimo intensywnych zachęt i coraz mniej cierpliwych gestów Johna, Sherlock tylko zanurzał czubek języka w łyżeczce, po czym wykrzywiał się straszliwie i prychał jak bardzo oburzony kot. Po kilku takich prezentacjach John pomyślał wreszcie, że powinien dać sobie spokój, bo skąd ma pewność, że dla jego gościa herbata nie jest trucizną? Nawet na ziemi były przecież gatunki zwierząt, dla który to, co jedli ludzie było prawie zabójcze. Na przykład czekolada była bardzo szkodliwa dla kotów i psów. Może dla niego takim czymś była herbata?  
Na wszelki wypadek, dla porządku tylko, nalał mu podgrzanego lekko mleka do płytkiej filiżanki, bo Sherlock wydawał się pić jak zwierzę- językiem, i to okazało się zdecydowanym krokiem naprzód. Gość obwąchał mleko podejrzliwie, ale wsadził w nie język jak w poprzednie napoje i tym razem uznał, że to jest jadalne, bo jednym łykiem opróżnił filiżankę, która w jego wielkiej łapie wyglądała komicznie. John uśmiechnął się z tryumfem- dla niego mleko było OK, chciał tylko dowiedzieć się co może dawać mu do picia, oprócz wody. Bo John miał tajemny plan- chciał, żeby Sherlock z nim zamieszkał. Ktoś mógłby uznać, że to przesada i posądzić go o skłonności samobójcze (zapraszać zabójcę, który nie potrzebował do polowania broni, z barierą językową, która bardzo zwiększała prawdopodobieństwo konfliktu?) ale główny motyw był inny- bał się, że Sherlock sobie pójdzie i na zawsze zniknie z jego życia. Możliwe, że w tej motywacji kryło się jeszcze coś innego, ale nie zastanawiał się szczególnie nad tym, bo nigdy by Sherlocka nie miał (na własność) ale strasznie chciał mu pokazać, że może u niego zamieszkać- zima była tuż, tuż, a on nie potrafił wytłumaczyć gościowi, co ona oznacza. A nawet owłosiony na całym ciele nie lubił, kiedy było mu zimno i wilgotno. John mógł się dziś przyjrzeć jego sierści i nie uważał, żeby była wystarczająco gęsta i ciepła jak na angielską jesień- a co dopiero zimę. Była rzadka i krótka i nie wiadomo, jakim cudem Sherlock jeszcze nie umarł z wyziębienia.  
Starał się nie robić planów (żeby się nie rozczarować), ale kilka dni temu kupił i zaniósł na stryszek przenośny materac- wygodny i dość miękki (sam go wypróbował, żeby mieć pewność; choć podejrzewał, że jaki by nie był, to będzie lepszy niż cokolwiek, co można znaleźć w lesie).  
Na strych wchodziło się po stopniach tak wąskich, że przypominały drabinę, ale Sherlock wyglądał na zwinnego (i musiał być, skoro zabił te wszystkie biedne zwierzątka). John wszedł pierwszy- powoli i starannie, żeby mu pokazać, potem zszedł i trzymając go za rękę, wciągnął po schodach za sobą. Sherlock dał się zaprowadzić bez oporów, schodki pokonał w dwóch długich susach, dużo zwinniej niż John (ta jego cholerna noga) i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu ciekawie. Sufit był nisko, wysoki gość musiał się tu przygarbić z konieczności, a nie wyboru. No i teraz, kiedy byli tu we dwóch, John zobaczył, że jest tu trochę ciasno, ale przynajmniej bardzo ciepło (cieplej, niż w salonie), sucho i bezpiecznie. John zaprowadził go do materaca, lekko popchnął i Sherlock posłusznie usiadł, zwijając długie, kosmate nogi pod siebie.  
\- To twoje łóżko. Jeśli chcesz. –powiedział wyraźnie, może Sherlock na razie nie rozumie, ale na naukę nigdy nie jest za wcześnie. Tym bardziej, że zdawał się cały czas bardzo uważnie słuchać, strzygąc uszami. – Tu jest poduszka, to jest kołdra i koc. Ostatnio je olałeś, ale kto wie, jak zimno się tu niedługo zrobi?  
Sherlock jakby rozumiał, że ma pozwolenie i wziął kołdrę i zaczął ją obwąchiwać i i obmacywać. Potem zrobił to samo z poduszką i materacem i John uznał to za dobry znaki pokazał mu jeszcze stojący tam niski stolik i dwie pufy, które jednak teraz, przy Sherlock wyglądały na zbyt małe i może niezbyt stabilne. Cały czas John powtarzał najważniejsze: to jest twoje, to jest dla ciebie- zastanawiając się, ile Sherlock jest w stanie z tego zrozumieć.  
Nie ćwierkał tu, w ogóle się nie odzywał, sapnął tylko od czasu do czasu, ale John nie wiedział, co to może znaczyć. Jeszcze nie. Potem sprowadził go na dół, do łazienki. Jeśli Sherlock miał tu mieszkać, to musiał wiedzieć, że sikanie po kątach jest verboten. Najpierw przycisnął spłuczkę i Sherlock wydał z siebie kolejne sapnięcie (z nastawionymi uszami i wyprostowanym jak struna ogonem wyglądało to na zdziwienie), a potem szybko kucnął i włożył rękę do muszli, żeby łapać lecąca wodę.  
\- Nie!- John krzyknął może nazbyt głośno i gwałtownie, ale gość go zaskoczył. Sherlock się wystraszył, skulił uszy i zaczął piszczeć. John z kolei przestraszył się, że przestraszony stwór zaraz ucieknie, więc złapał go za ramię i zaczął uspokajająco (odruchowo) klepać po plecach. Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy wszyscy się uspokoili, pokazał, cały czas mówiąc do niego wolno i wyraźnie, jak do dziecka, prostymi słowami, że ubikacja służy do sikania (pokazywanie było trochę krępujące, ale John powiedział sobie, że jemu też musiał ktoś to pokazać, tyle, że było to tak dawno a on był tak mały, że tego nie pamiętał). Nie pomyślał o tym wczesnej- to znaczy, nie przewidywał żadnych problemów, ale nagle zaczął powątpiewać, czy Sherlock jest w stanie go zrozumieć, bez demonstracji. Jemu chociaż mogli opowiedzieć, co należy robić z ubikacją- Sherlock nie rozumiał ani słowa.  
Zanim więc zapoznał go z innymi, dozwolonymi ujęciami wody (kranem w umywalce i prysznicem), lekko zaróżowiony ze skrępowania rozpiął spodnie, wysikał się do muszli i spuścił po sobie wodę, czując cały czas na sobie badawczy wzrok gościa, który sapał ze zdziwienia i zapewne nadstawiał uszu.  
Reszta poszła już jak z płatka, oprócz momentu, w którym chciał mu zademonstrować działanie prysznica, wpychając go pod niego. Sherlock nie był brudny, najwyżej leciutko zakurzony, ale zaprotestował tak stanowczo, że nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce- chwycił się wanny, zaparł kończynami i zaczął intensywnie ćwierkać i piszczeć. John mu więc odpuścił- być może tamten bał się zmoknąć, bo nie wiedział, czy potem będzie miał gdzie wyschnąć do sucha. John pokazał mu więc działanie ręcznika na zamoczonych partiach ciała (głównie rękach), ale Sherlock chyba nie uznał tego za przydatne bo i tak je oblizał i poskubał ręcznik, jakby sprawdzał, czy nie da się go zjeść. John wzruszył ramionami, poddając się na razie. Może to za dużo nowości na jeden dzień.  
Poszedł napalić w kominku, co okazało się także bardzo interesującą lekcją poglądową, bo choć Sherlock wiedział, że ogień parzy i unikał płomieni, to przez chwile wypróbowywał pogrzebacz i bawił się zapałkami, zużywając prawie całe pudełko i prawie podpalając sobie sierść, kiedy rozrzucał je dookoła. Kiedy obaj skończyli z kominkiem, zwierzoczłek zwinął się w kłębek przy ogniu i najprawdopodobniej zasnął, a roztrzęsiony ze zdenerwowania, ale i satysfakcji, John poszedł do kuchni, zrobić sobie kolację.  
„Czy było mi tak nudno, że przy najmniejszej okazji..?” zapytał siebie, ale Sherlock nie był najmniejszą okazją- był do cholery największą okazją, jaka się mogła przydarzyć komukolwiek. Ilu ludzi miało szanse zamieszkać z nieznanym nauce i reszcie ludzkości, gatunkiem inteligentnego pseudokota? Co prawda mógłby udawać, że go to nie rusza, ale nie było tu nikogo poza nim samym, kto mógłby mu wytykać, że trochę ostatnio zmienił swoje priorytety. A skoro tak, to wystarczyło tylko o tym nie myśleć i mieć problem z głowy. Co postanawiając, poszedł spać- spokojny i pogodzony sam ze sobą. 

***

Następnego dnia, kiedy się obudził, w chacie było nieprzyjemnie zimno. Spojrzał za okno i zobaczył pierwszy tego roku przymrozek. A dziwnego gościa nie było w środku- chata była na tyle mała, żeby miał pewność, bez sprawdzania. Odgonił przygnębiające rozczarowanie i zabrał się za śniadanie. Z Sherlockiem, czy bez, musiał dziś jechać po jedzenie do sklepu i zastanawiał się, czy jeszcze tym razem da rade pojechać tam na rowerze, czy już będzie na to za ślisko i za zimno. Oczekiwanie na to, aż słońce roztopi szadź, skracał sobie rąbaniem drewna, sprzątaniem sierści pozostawionej przez wczorajszego gościa (niestety- pod tym względem był gorszy, niż pies czy kot, bo było go po prostu więcej). Myśląc o tym, zrozumiał ze zdziwieniem, że Sherlock nie ma żadnego zapachu. John wiedział, że to niemożliwe, że pewnie to jest zapach, którego on, upośledzony węchowo, człowiek nie potrafi wyczuć, ale ucieszył się z tego, bo niechęć gościa do kąpieli mogła szybko stać się problematyczna.  
\- Fajnie by było, gdybyś potrafił zostawić mi wiadomość. -mruknął pod nosem, a potem jeszcze:- Fajnie by było, gdybyś mógł mi cokolwiek powiedzieć. Jeśli się nie nauczysz mówić, to prędzej czy później, zdarzy się coś złego- westchnął. Zęby Sherlocka były naprawdę lekko przerażające i myśl, że mógłby nim ugryźć, choć przez przypadek, nie poprawiała mu humoru.  
Pakując się na wyprawę do sklepu myślał, co mógł zrobić wczoraj nie tak, czym zasugerował, że Sherlock ma się wynieść? A może takie zachowanie należało do savoir- vivre’u jego gatunku. Wieczorem wpadasz na mleko i krwista wątrobę, przynosisz własne drobne rękodzieło, a następnego rana, wymykasz się cichutko, żeby nie budzić gospodarza. Kto wie? To brzmiało właściwie racjonalnie. Pozostawała kwestia tego, co robić, żeby Sherlock zgodził się wpadać do John częściej i bardziej regularnie.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnowi nie chciało się dzisiaj jechać do pani Hudson, choć zrezygnował już z dwóch wizyt pod rząd, z powodu Sherlocka. Coraz gorzej trudniej jednak było mu wymyślać prawdopodobne wymówki, dlaczego nie może do niej pojechać. Wyciągnął więc niebieski stary rower z pozdzieraną farbą z ramy i leciutko puszczającą dętką (na szczęście- w przednim kole), dopompował ją i pojechał.  
Od rana padało- tym drobnym, ale gęstym rodzajem deszczu, który matka Johna nazywała kapuśniaczkiem, a on -przekleństwem Anglii. Jedną z jego cech było to, że nie wymyślano jeszcze niczego, co by przed nim chroniło.  
John przemókł i zmarzł, zanim dotarł do sklepu, a kiedy z niego wracał do domu pani Hudson (umówili się wcześniej, że zrobi jej zakupy) był już nie tylko zziębnięty i przemoczony do bielizny, ale i wściekły. Dobrze chociaż, ze za to poświecenie czekała go mocna, gorąca herbata, smaczne ciasto i ciepłe miejsce przy kominku.

Kiedy wracał z wizyty do domu, dobrze po piątej, był już bardzo zmęczony i głodny i marzył tylko o gorącej kąpieli, suchych ciuchach i kolacji na ciepło. Najlepiej w tej kolejności.  
Było już prawie ciemno więc zobaczył Sherlocka w ostatniej chwili, kiedy chował rower w piwniczce- jako dwa świecące na zielono punkty kilka stóp nad ziemią; ale zanim zdążył przerazić się na śmierć, stwór wyszedł z głębokiego cienia chaty i serce Johna, mimo zmęczenia i zziębnięcia, wypełniło się radosną energią.  
\- Hej. - powitał go z szerokim uśmiechem i prawie uścisnął mu rękę, gdyby nie to, że nadal nie wiedział, jak on odbierał takie gesty.  
W środku okazało się, że Sherlock nie wyglądał dziś dobrze- krwawił z paru zadrapań, długą sierść na rękach i nogach miał splątana i brudna. I syczał cicho, jak czajnik z gotującą się wodą.  
A w ręce trzymał… kilka martwych ptaków. John przestał się uśmiechać i zmarszczył brwi. Jeśli tamten nie przestanie zabijać okolicznych zwierząt, to ktoś wreszcie się zainteresuje nadzwyczaj skutecznym kłusownikiem i wszystko, całe plany utrzymania go w sekrecie przed światem, wezmą w łeb.  
Zaczął mu to tłumaczyć, bardzo dokładnie i powoli, rozpakowując plecak i pokazując, że uwzględnił go (jak już od dawna robił) w swoich zakupach- wyjął kilka kawałków różnego rodzaju mięsa i pokazał mu je. Kupił mu nawet kilka kotletów z kością, bo nie wiedział, czy Sherlock nie potrzebuje kości do jakichś swoich wewnętrznych procesów życiowych- kurczaka zjadł ze skórą i kostkami. Sherlock opuścił uszy i kąciki ust i wyciągnął do niego rękę z zabitymi ptakami. John nawet poświęcił parę sekund na rozważenie tej propozycji, ale naczytał się o różnych pasożytach leśnych zwierząt i wolał nie ryzykować. Stanowczo odmówił przyjęcia prezentu i odepchnął go w stronę ust Sherlocka, który wyglądał dziś na jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwego z powodu nie zadowolenia Johna, z tymi krwawiącymi ranami i brudnym futrem.  
\- Wolałbym, żebyś nic nie zabijał.- powtórzył John po raz kolejny. – Będę ci kupował mięso i może nauczę jeść jeszcze coś innego, a za to ty nie będziesz przynosił tych biednych stworzonek. Możesz robić mi figurki, jeśli już chcesz- drewna mamy pod dostatkiem, a tamta była bardzo ładna.  
Jednak osiągnęli impas- Sherlock syczał na Johna i nie chciał wziąć ptaków, a John nie chciał ich przyjąć. Poszedł więc po wodę utleniona i plastry. Sherlock potulnie pozwolił się po raz kolejny opatrzyć, ale najpierw powąchał wszystko (nawet nożyczki, którymi wycinał mu sierść), a John cierpliwie mu na to pozwalał, tłumacząc do czego służy każda z tych rzeczy.  
Potem zabrał się za przyrządzanie mięsa. Oskubał ptaki (przypomniało mu się, że warto polać je wrzątkiem) i wypatroszył. Sherlock z nadstawionymi uszami przyglądał się temu, z naganą (jak mu się wydawało), siedząc (a właściwie ciągle się wiercąc) na krześle w kuchni.  
John stwierdził, że można by połączyć pożyteczne z przyjemnym i zacząć kolejną lekcję angielskiego.  
\- To jest nóż.- podniósł go do góry.- Nóż. Umiesz powtórzyć? Tak, jak kiedyś moje imię- Joohn.  
Sherlock przekrzywił głowę i podrapał ucho w nieco psi sposób i powiedział.  
\- Jooohn.  
John obdarzył go uśmiechem matki dumnej z pierwszego słowa dziecka.  
\- Super. A teraz NÓŻ. Powtórz.- patrzył na niego z wielkim naciskiem, tak, że tamten aż zmrużył oczy i zasyczał obronnie. Krzesło było dla niego trochę niewygodne, ciągle się na nim wiercił, jakby szukał odpowiedniej pozycji. Wyraźnie przeszkadzał mu ogon. A jednak John był zadowolony, że w ogóle wie, do czego służy krzesło. Albo uczył się tak szybko, naśladując Johna. Obie wersje mu się podobały.  
Rozważał chwilę, czy nie kupić mu jakiegoś stołka- dostosowanego do jego wzrostu i ogona, ale uświadomił sobie, że takiego nigdzie nie dostanie. Ludzie nie mają ogonów. Jedyne co, to mógł mu zrobić wysoki stołek bez oparcia, żeby ogon miał dużo wolnego miejsca.  
Dzisiaj jednak Sherlock nie był w humorze, żeby powtarzać nowe słowa. Słuchał go i bardzo uważnie śledził jego ruchy, kiedy przyrządzał kolacje (niby) dla nich obu- zafascynowała go na pewno kuchenka- ale nie chciał z siebie wydawać ludzkich dźwięków. John usmażył dla siebie kotlet (najchudszy i najmniejszy- Sherlock potrzebował każdego grama tłuszczu, jeśli miał biegać bez ubrania po tym chłodzie) a resztę – czyli kilka kotletów z kośćmi oraz przyniesione ptaki, pokroił i dał mu na talerzu na surowo. Ale zanim Sherlock swoim zwyczajem się na nie rzucił, wcisnął mu w jedna dłoń widelec, a w drugą nóż i stojąc za jego plecami (trzymając mu dłonie) trochę niezdarnie (bo niewiele widział zza gęstych loków) odkroił mały kawałek mięsa i podniósł do ust na widelcu, próbując go nauczyć odrobiny manier. Sherlock pozwolił mu na to wszystko, nie spiął się nawet (John uznał, że to dobry znak), ale najwyraźniej nie rozumiał sensu tej czynności, bo choć mięso na widelcu dotykało jego ust, uparcie ich nie otwierał, tylko odsunął lekko głowę i odchylił ją w bok, próbując zerknąć z ukosa na Johna.  
John westchnął i puścił jego ręce. Usiadł po drugiej stronie i zaczął jeść swoją porcje bardzo powoli – demonstrując, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Sherlock patrzył z ciekawością i poruszającymi się uszami i trzymał sztućce w górze, jakby nie był pewny, czy wolno mu już je puścić, ale nie chciał, albo nie potrafił go naśladować i gdy John, znudzony pokazem, obrócił się, by zalać sobie herbatę, Sherlock natychmiast pożarł wszystko, co miał na talerzu, bez użycia rąk. Gdy John wrócił spojrzeniem do swego posiłku, przed zwierzoczłekiem stał pusty już talerz, a on dalej trzymał w rękach nóż i widelec, z nadzianym kawałkiem mięsa.  
John zrozumiał wtedy, że czas się poddać i zaakceptować fakty- nie zrobi z Sherlocka wykwintnego dżentelmena. Wstał więc i podgrzał mu duży kubek mleka. Chciał mu do niego wrzucić trochę płatków i zobaczyć, co się stanie i jak zareaguje na zboże, ale obecność płatków mogła uczynić to mleko niejadalnym, a John nie chciał pozbawiać go jakichkolwiek kalorii i nie miał zamiaru wychodzić na mściwego dupka- nawet jeśli tylko we własnych oczach.  
Sherlock wypił mleko i sapnął- jak się wydawało z wdzięcznością, albo z przejedzenia. John dokończył swoją kolacje, napił się herbaty i obserwował go, ponieważ obcy wyraźnie uznał, że ma teraz trochę czasu wolnego i zajął się czyszczeniem swego futra. Bez użycia ani kropli wody i (ku uldze John) śliny. Teraz miał szanse obserwować gościa i korzystał z tego w pełnym zakresie. Sherlock sprawnymi, oszczędnymi ruchami wyczesywał palcami swoje długie włosy na rękach, nogach i głowie, usuwając z nich grudki ziemi i jakieś paprochy. John zastanawiał się, kiedy wreszcie załapie, że byłoby prościej z wodą, ale i tak radził sobie naprawdę dobrze i widać było, że dla niego to całkowicie naturalna rzecz a kiedy skończył swoje ablucje wyglądał na czystego. I nie poodklejał sobie plastrów, co John uznał za kolejny znak poddania się jego woli albo/i zrozumienia celu opatrunku. Już wiedział, że Sherlock prawdopodobnie nie potrzebuje żadnych bandaży na ranach, ale chciał mu pomoc, żeby nie dostał jakiegoś głupiego zakażenia, ponieważ wtedy nie umiałby go leczyć, a tamten by mu nie wytłumaczył, co ma zrobić i nie mógłby go nikomu pokazać. Miał nadzieję, że Sherlock pozwoli mu poobserwować proces gojenia się jego ran, by mógł poznać jego fizjologię.  
Bardzo chciało mu się już spać, ale postanowił odbyć jeszcze jedną lekcje- odszukał dziecięcy słownik angielskiego, który przywiózł z miasta. Kupił go, bo był bardzo prosty- znaczenie każdego słowa było pokazane na obrazku. John wiedział, że obrazek sam w sobie jest bardzo skomplikowana ideą i ze Sherlock może nie zrozumieć (jak wszystkie zwierzęta ale i część ludów pierwotnych), że uproszczony obrazek przedstawia nie konkretny przedmiot, ale jakiś jego symbol. Zaczął więc od pokazania Sherlock przedmiotów, które miał w domu. Podnosił książkę, pokazywał ją na obrazku, pokazywał na napis i głośno, dobitnie powtarzał „książka”. Potem zrobił to samo z kubkiem, talerzem, krzesłem, budzikiem. I dopiero za którymś razem uświadomił sobie, że przy okazji powinien sprawdzić, czy Sherlock rozumie cokolwiek z tego, co mu próbuje przekazać. Ale jaki test byłby wiarygodny, jeśli uczeń nie chciał nawet powtarzać słów? Może z pojedynczymi literami poszłoby lepiej?  
Okazało się, że to był dobry pomysł- John czuł, że wreszcie wyszli z impasu- który powoli zaczynał mu się wydawać nie do pokonania.  
Sherlock zaczął powtarzać po nim pojedyncze litery, a kiedy John dołączył do wymowy graficzny znak i podawał przykłady słów, w których występują, wraz z obrazkiem, efekty go zadziwiły. Z rosnącą ekscytacją patrzył na nowe współlokatora in spe. Gdy John znalazł odpowiedni sposób nauki, Sherlock okazał się być tak pojętnym uczniem, że zapierało mu dech. W ciągu godziny przeszli cały alfabet, a Sherlock potrafił już przeczytać proste wyrazy. (nadal niezbyt wyraźnie, ale John podejrzewał, że to nie wina braku inteligencji, ale innego kształtu strun głosowych). John zrozumiał, że Sherlock musiał znać wczesnej ideę pisma, bo inaczej nie załapałby tego wszystkiego tak szybko.  
Na razie, co prawda, mówił z trudem i widać było, że jego gardło kiepsko sobie radzi z angielskimi zgłoskami, ale John nie zwracał na to uwagi. Tak bardzo się cieszył, że ruszyli z miejsca, że będą mogli się porozumieć. A kiedy Sherlock napisał pierwsza udaną literę i spojrzał na niego z lekko przekrzywioną głową i ogonem owiniętym wokół lewej nogi, John wyczytał z tego spojrzenia dumę i sam poczuł nadzieję? podziw? wdzięczność? zadowolenie z siebie? Wszystko na raz i dużo więcej. I odpowiedział spojrzeniem, które chyba wyrażało jego uczucia tak jasno, że nawet ten dziwny obcy to zrozumiał, bo wyglądał na zadowolonego. Ćwierknął kilka razy i omiótł ogonem krzesło. On też był podekscytowany, John to widział po napięciu pleców i szybkich, nerwowych ruchach. John miał wrażenie, że obu im tak samo zależało na porozumieniu. Pomyślał, że teraz otwarło się przed nim wiele wspaniałych możliwości- mógł go nauczyć słów, a później, kiedy kupi słownik albo lepiej- encyklopedie, Sherlock mógł zacząć zdobywać słownictwo i wiedzę na własną rękę- jeśli zechce. Na razie jednak zachwycony obrotem spraw, potruchtał do półki z (niezbyt liczną) kolekcją książek i odszukał na niej atlas zwierząt i roślin Wielkiej Brytanii. Sherlockowi aż zaświeciły się na jego widok oczy, nadstawił uszu i zaćwierkał, gdy tylko otwarł ją na ilustracji, pokazującej jedno z drzew. John dobrze odgadł- pokazanie Sherlockowi czegoś, co już trochę znał, sprawiło, że ożywił się jeszcze bardziej i zyskał na motywacji do nauki. Kartkowali razem książkę, Sherlock co chwile ożywiał się rozpoznając jakaś roślinę albo zwierzę, a John, bardziej zadowolony z siebie i czujący większą ulgę, niż mógł przypuszczać, uśmiechał się i czytał na głos nazwę, literując ją głośno dla Sherlocka, który potem próbował ją powtórzyć. Czasem mu wychodziło, czasem nie, ale to nie było ważne - po tylu dniach czekania, po tylu dniach zastanawiania się co zrobić, każde słowo wypowiadane przez Sherlocka było jak prezent i obietnica kolejnego zarazem. Miał nadzieje, że to przełom, po którym pójdzie już dużo łatwiej.  
„Czytali” tak przez następne godzinę, aż John zauważył, że Sherlock się zmęczył- słowa wypowiadane przez niego brzmiały coraz bardziej niewyraźnie. Musiał dać mu odpocząć. W nagrodę pokazał mu obrazki w innych książkach i oczywiście dał mu mięso i mleko. Potem poszedł się wykąpać i spać, a Sherlock lekceważąc swój "pokój" na strychu, ułożył się pod kominkiem. Zasypiając, John,obiecał sobie, że jutro ściągnie z powrotem materac ze strychu i rozłoży go przed ogniem, w cieple. Nie było sensu walczyć z gościem, który chyba jednak nie zrozumiał, że strych jest dla niego. Albo wolał ciepło promieniujące od ognia. Albo chciał mieć blisko do wyjścia. Albo… wszystko było tak naprawdę możliwe i John pomyślał z przyjemnością, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to za kilka dni będzie mógł go o to zapytać, a Sherlock wreszcie zrozumie pytanie i może nawet na nie odpowie. I wreszcie będzie mógł się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć bezpośrednio –bez zgadywania i domyślania się, które może nie mieć wiele wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Aż zakręciło się w głowie gdy pomyślał o tym ile pytań będzie mógł zadać i postanowił, że zacznie zapisywać te najważniejsze. 

***

Tym razem obudziło go ciche kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi.  
Spojrzał na podłogę przed kominkiem –pusto. Sherlock wyszedł. Zastanawiał się przez chwile czy wróci i czy znów przyniesie coś kłopotliwego z lasu, lecz zanim zdarzył się zmartwić, zasnął. Kiedy po trzech godzinach obudził się znowu, bo poczuł głód, była już dziewiąta a za oknem słoneczny dzień. John od razu pomyślał, że to dzień na rąbanie drewna. A w taki dzień trzeba było zjeść duże śniadanie. Ale już smażąc jajka na plasterkach salami (zapach był obłędny) zaczął myśleć o Sherlocku. Czy polubiłby jajka? Zwłaszcza na kiełbasie? A może też wolałby surowe, jak mięso? Czy to, że wolał ją jeść na surowo wynikało z jego potrzeb, czy preferencji osobniczych? Czy zrozumiał już, że John nie chce od niego znoszenia zwłok z lasu? Czemu w ogóle je przynosił? Myślał, że John jest głodny? Myślał, że jest mały i ma kulawą nogę, więc nie może sobie nic upolować? może nie zna idei sklepu? Albo nawet pieniędzy? bo wymianę prezentów rozumiał. Może rewanżuje się za miejsce do spania? Nie- to odpadało- Sherlock przynosił mu prezenty na długo, zanim tu zamieszkał. No i kiedy wróci? Czy w ogóle? Wypełniony tymi myślami, mechanicznie zrzucił jajka na talerz i zaczął je jeść, nie czując smaku- ledwo ciepło w ustach, a potem w brzuchu. Sherlock przyszedł, gdy John mył naczynia, ale resztki zapachu unosiły się jeszcze w powietrzu. Od progu zaczął węszyć i John przywołany do rzeczywistości jego widokiem, uśmiechnął się do siebie, widząc jak różowy nos pokryty białymi, bardzo krótkimi i rzadkimi włoskami marszczy się i rozszerza na boki.  
\- Zrobić ci?- zapytał, pokazując dwa jajka i salami wyciągnięte z lodówki. Sherlock oblizał się bardzo znacząco, a jego brzuch wydał dźwięk, który można było uznać za burczenie. I John uśmiechnął się znowu. Już dawno tyle się nie uśmiechał- już dawno nie miał powodów. Satysfakcja ze znalezienia swojego miejsca na świecie, to jedno, ale teraz, kiedy miał wreszcie z kim je dzielić- był... szczęśliwy. Z wdzięczności (i rozsądku) postanowił uwzględnić wybór gościa- wybił jedno jajko na spodek i podsunął mu pod nos. Sherlock się oblizał, ale nie wziął spodeczka, więc John wrzucił na patelnie pięć plasterków salami (Sherlock był duży) a kiedy się lekko wytopiły- pięć jajek. Potem zerknął na gościa, który węszył bardziej intensywnie i ruszał uszami. Przycupnął pod ścianą i wydawał się zajmować mniej, niż zwykle, miejsca (a przynajmniej się starał) a kiedy John spojrzał na niego po raz kolejny, nakładając mu jajka na talerz, Sherlock stał bliżej a w ręce trzymał… dwa niezbyt duże zajączki.  
John mógłby przysiąc, że wcześniej nie miał ich w rękach. Ale nie skupiając się na tym gdzie je trzymał, sam fakt, że je zabił i przyniósł wytrąciło Johna z zadowolenia.  
\- Sherlock! – powiedział z naciskiem i naganą. Sherlock patrzył na niego bez wyrazu i podsuwał w wyciśniętej ręce biedne, martwe zajączki.- Nie wolno! Nie zabijaj tych zwierząt, a jak musisz, to nie przynoś ich tutaj, tylko zjadaj na miejscu.- John był zły i chciał być taki, tak bardzo, żeby Sherlock nie przeoczył niczego.  
\- Nie wolno! -powiedział wyraźnie i odepchnął zające.- Nie! Nie chce ich tutaj!- i wypchnął Sherlocka za drzwi. Ale kiedy wrócił do kuchni przypomniał sobie o jajkach które mu zrobił i jak bardzo chciał go nauczyć coś poddanego obróbce cieplnej i jak blisko był tego jeszcze przed chwilą. Wziął więc talerz i wyniósł go na zewnątrz. Sherlock na szczęście nigdzie nie poszedł- stał koło progu ze spuszczonymi uszami i oblizywał się kompulsywnie. Dla niego pewnie zapach smażonego salami był wszechogarniający nawet za drzwiami.  
\- Mięso. -powiedział John wskazując na zające, które Sherlock dalej trzymał.- NIE!  
I Sherlock przekrzywił głowę i z wysiłkiem wydukał:  
\- Mieee…so. Nie.  
John ucieszył się, że coś za nim powtórzył, ale nie miał pewności, czy zrozumiał przekaz. Miał tylko taką nadzieje.  
Dał mu talerz z jajkami i salami i starał się nie widzieć jak zostają pochłonięte dwoma siorbnięcio- liźnięciami. Po prostu odebrał pusty talerz, starannie wylizany z najdrobniejszych resztek i zawrócił do chaty. W końcu musiał pokazać, że sprawa jest poważna.  
Sherlock za nim nie poszedł i John nagle się zorientował się, że znów jest sam. Ale choć zrobiło mu się z tego powodu lekko – i irracjonalnie- przykro, pocieszył się myślą, że musiał to zrobić, musiał pokazać, że jakieś zasady obowiązują. „W końcu to dla jego własnego dobra”- zakończył rozważania, utwierdzając się w swej racji argumentem każdego rodzica. To, że Sherlock- jak prawie każde dziecko- nie wiedział, co dla niego dobre, nie oznaczało, że wszystko mu wolno.  
Później musiał się zająć czymś bardziej przyziemnym. Zrobił sobie termos gorącej herbaty i ubrał się w najgorsze spodnie jakie miał i sweter z dziurami- strój do rąbania drewna. Wyciągnął z piwniczki narzędzia i zaczął piłą dzielić duże kłody na mniejsze kawałki, żeby było łatwiej je rąbać, przy czym, jak zwykle, wysiłek umilało mu wyobrażanie sobie, że dysponuje drugą para rąk- bo mógłby wtedy piłować je dużo szybciej i wydajniej.  
Kiedy skończył, zabrał termos i przeszedł na drugą stronę chaty, gdzie zastał Sherlocka pod ścianą. Po zajączkach nie było śladu ni kosteczki.  
\- Tu jesteś…-powiedział John zaskoczony. – Dobrze. Popatrz sobie, jak robię z siebie głupka.  
Postawił termos na ziemi i poszedł do piwniczki po siekierę i toporek. To była ciężka praca, ciężka i wyczerpująca, choć prosta. John szybko się rozgrzał i zdjął sweter, a za chwile już był i tak spocony. Sherlock obserwował go z fascynacja i John zastanawiał się, czemu jeszcze się nie znudził. Podejrzewał już od dawna, że tamten musi być bardzo inteligentny, a po wczorajszej lekcji te podejrzenia się potwierdziły. Wyobrażając sobie siebie na jego miejscu był prawie pewien, że nie nauczyłby się nowego języka tak szybko. O czym mógł teraz myśleć, obserwując uważnie ustawianie drewna na pieńku ? John , choć był w niezłej kondycji, szybko zaczął spływać potem. Musiał uzupełnić płyny (do tego wziął ciepła herbatę), więc przerwał na chwile i położył siekierę na ziemi. Wziął termos i stanął obok Sherlock i wskazał pieniek.  
\- No, może teraz ty…-zażartował i Sherlock ćwierknął (pytająco?) i popatrzył na z nastawionymi uszami. John wyszczerzył zęby.  
\- Jak chcesz zapłacić czymś za MOJE jajka i MOJE mięso to lepiej tym, niż innymi mięsem z lasu.  
To, co potem zrobił Sherlock zaskoczyło go tym, że wyglądało jakby zrozumiał jego słowa, a przynajmniej stającą za nimi intencję. Ponieważ podszedł do pieńka, podniósł siekierę, obrócił ja w rękach powąchał stylisko, polizał metal ostrza i … patrząc na Johna (oczekując potwierdzenia albo zakazu?) podniósł przygotowana do porąbania gruba gałąź i położył ją precyzyjnie na pieńku. John niemal wstrzymał oddech. Gdyby Sherlock pomógł mu w rąbaniu drewna (nie kalecząc się przy tym przesadnie ani nie zniechęcając zbyt szybko), to byłoby naprawdę fantastyczne. John nie chciał go wykorzystywać i nie pomyślał nawet o angażowaniu w rąbanie drewna. Miał może jakieś przebłyski pomysłów, żeby nauczyć go zmywać po sobie naczynia albo odkurzać sierść, którą wszędzie rozsiewał, ale były to niesprecyzowane myśli. Na początku Sherlock szło niezbyt dobrze, ale był niesamowicie silny i John znów miał okazje przypomnieć sobie, że zaprosił pod dach bestię- inteligentną, co prawda, ale to nawet gorzej. Po kilku próbach Sherlock nauczył się ze rąbanie drewna jest bardziej nieskomplikowane i liczy się tylko siła. Porąbał całe zgromadzone kawały drewna, zanim John wypił swoją herbatę i John już wiedział, że chciałby, aby to powtarzało się częściej i chciał coś w tym celu zrobić. Może to przypominało tresurę, ale mieściło się także w konwencjonalnym wyrażeniu wdzięczności toteż poszedł po kawał mięsa, który przywiózł ze sklepu. Sherlock na pewno spalił już te jajka na śniadanie, a może i oba zajączki na deser. Kiedy wrócił tamten układał porąbane kawałki drewna pod ścianą, kopiując to, jak ułożył je John.  
\- Świetna robota! Ale wiesz, że nie musiałeś tego robić…-powiedział, kładąc talerz z wielkim kawałkiem łopatki cielęcej na pniu i zabierając się za pomaganie mu w układaniu szczap. Kiedy robili to we dwóch, zajęło im to mniej niż dziesięć minut i John był bardzo zadowolony.  
Poklepał go po plecach uśmiechnął się i pokazał mu mięso.  
\- To dla ciebie. Za dobrą robotę. Jedz.  
Reakcja Sherlocka zdziwiła go bardzo. Zmrużył oczy i syknął krótko, a potem wydał usta i uraczył Johna ćwierkającą przemową, na której końcu (John aż się rozpromienił z radości) wplótł kilka angielskich słów: nie, mięso, jeść, robić i dlaczego.  
Co prawda nic nie zrozumiał, ale pochwalił go znowu, bo miał ochotę go uściskać. Wziął go za rękę i zaprowadził do pieńka i nakłonił do zjedzenia mięsa, dziwiąc się że nie jest głodny po takim wysiłku.  
Potem, kiedy zajął się swoim sprawami, a Sherlock zniknął w lesie, wrócił myślami do tej pierwszej „rozmowy” i próbował zrozumieć, co mu chciano powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie nadać tym słowom żadnego sensu. „Muszę mu poszerzyć słownictwo i to jak najszybciej.”-pomyślał i poszedł po materac na strych. Sherlock stanowczo zasłużył sobie na wygodny sen. Materac był miękki i dawał izolację, a koło kominka było ciepło i sucho wieczorami i John ucieszył się, myśląc, że może zadbać w taki prosty sposób o wygodę kogoś, kto okazał się nie tylko cudowny, niezwykły, nieprawdopodobnie inteligentny ale jeszcze użyteczny.


	4. Chapter 4

Okazało się, że Sherlock obraził się z jakiegoś powodu, bo nie przychodził przez następne dwa dni.  
John miał aż za dużo czasu na wielokrotne, drobiazgowe analizowanie co takiego się wydarzyło, co mogło urazić albo odstraszyć jego niekonwencjonalnego znajomego. Nieszczęśliwy, wiele razy powtarzał sobie , żeby następnym razem przyjąć wszystkie nieszczęsne zwierzęta, jakie dostanie.  
Jednak Sherlock znów go zaskoczył, bo kiedy wreszcie się pojawił, nie miał dla niego żadnego prezentu, za to bardzo dziwnie się zachowywał. Piszczał i ćwierkał nerwowo, kręcąc się , jakby był bardzo zaaferowany, a nawet spróbował kilka razy użyć angielskich słów żeby wzmocnić efekt, ale John nie zrozumiał, co chce przekazać powtarzając pojedyncze słowa: „jedzenie”, „dziura” i „szybko”. W końcu okazało się, że podekscytowanie Sherlocka oznacza, że należy za nim pójść do lasu.  
Sherlock szedł przodem poruszając się bardzo szybko i zwinnie, prześlizgując się między łapiącymi ubranie kolcami i gałęziami. John bardzo szybko zrozumiał, że za nim nie nadąży i że jeśli potrwa to dłużej, jego noga może potem bardzo mu to wypominać, więc krzyknął, żeby trochę zwolnili, ale tamten wyprzedził go tak bardzo,że chyba nie usłyszał.  
W końcu John musiał się zatrzymać; spocony i zziajany oparł ręce na kolanach i obserwował krople potu, skapujące mu z czubka nosa na ziemię, pokrytą zeschniętymi liśćmi, igłami i innym leśnym śmieciem.  
\- Sherlock… Sherlock. - ledwo z siebie wydyszał i sam wiedział, że ma przerąbane, jeżeli tamten nie zawróci. Nie dogoni go, nie mówiąc o znalezieniu drogi z powrotem.  
Na szczęście Sherlock zauważył, co się stało i przybiegł, cicho jak kot, niemal nie trącając po drodze liści. John patrzył z podziwem, jak nie tracąc szybkości, wymija wszystkie przeszkody i nawet nie musi patrzeć pod stopy – i zrozumiał, że jego stopy były najlepszym, bo naturalnym, najbardziej przyczepnym obuwiem sportowym z funkcją wyczuwania podłoża, wyposażone w wysuwane kolce.  
\- Joohn.- wymruczał z naganą Sherlock, zatrzymując się przy nim. John z zazdrością zauważył, że nie był nawet zadyszany.  
\- John… John zmęczony.- wysapał, już z bardziej wyrównanym oddechem.- Widzisz? -podsunął mu rękę pod nos.- Pocę się, jestem zmęczony. Nie mogę biec tak szybko, jak ty. Przez ta nogę nie mam kondycji. Boli mnie jak za dużo chodzę, a co dopiero biegam. Noga.- wskazał mu lewe udo.- Boli. Wiesz, co to znaczy?  
Sherlock zmarszczył nos i na wszelki wypadek zgiął się w pół i powąchał udo Johna. John odsunął nogę, żeby Sherlock jej nie zaczął kosztować, jak wszystkiego innego, co do tej pory obwąchiwał w jego obecności.  
\- Udo.- wskazał.- Noga. -przejechał ręka po całej długości.- Boli.  
Tego już nie mógł zademonstrować bez wyrządzania mu krzywdy, a tego nie chciał robić.  
\- Nie mogę iść tak szybko. Kuleje. –pokazał kuśtykanie. Noga naprawdę go bolała.- John kaleka. Nie może normalnie chodzić.  
\- Jooohn kaleka.- zgodził się z nim Sherlock i zrobił coś zupełnie nieprzewidywalnego. Chwycił go za rękę i prawie zarzucił go sobie na plecy, jak worek kartofli.  
John był zaskoczony, ale odruchowo złapał go za włochatą szyję i ugiął nogi tak, żeby można je było złapać pod kolanami. Nie było to specjalnie wygodne, ale przynajmniej oszczędzał nogę, a Sherlock z ciężarem na plecach i zajętymi rękami biegł tylko trochę wolniej, niż przedtem. John przypomniał sobie, że sam go tak niósł kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy- teraz było łatwiej- John był mniejszy i zdecydowanie lepiej współpracował.  
Przez te kilkanaście minut miał czas się zastanowić, na ile upokarza go bycie noszonym i ze zdziwieniem skonstatował, że wcale. Kiedyś pomógł Sherlockowi, a teraz tamten mu się rewanżował- normalna sprawa w Afganistanie. A tutaj mieli przecież coś w rodzaju warunków polowych.  
Doszli na miejsce niespodziewanie- to znaczy dla niego, bo wyglądało ono tak samo, jak wszystkie inne miejsca w lesie, koło których przeszli do tej pory. Sherlock po prostu zatrzymał się w pewnej chwili, a John zsunął się z jego pleców (otrzepując ukradkiem ubranie z białej sierści). Sherlock ćwierknął coś długiego i wskazał coś przed nimi. John podszedł w tamtym kierunku i sprawdził; z lekką obawą, co tam zastanie.  
Okazało się, że stwór nie był taki głupi i że te pojedyncze słowa, którymi próbował wytłumaczyć sytuację, miały sens. To naprawdę było jedzenie. Czyli- młoda sarna. Leżała w płytkim dołku pod krzewem i udawała, że jej nie ma; i Johnowi natychmiast zrobiło się jej żal. Podszedł do niej, żeby sprawdzić, co się jej stało, że nie ucieka na ich widok. Okazało się, że sarenka zaplatała się w pułapkę z drutu, podobną do tej, w która kiedyś złapał się Sherlock. Nieszczęsne stworzenie nie zdążyło się poranić, pewnie poszarpała się tylko chwilę, a potem przycupnęła i czekała na swój los. Dobrze, że tym losem okazał się John.  
Kiedy zaczął ją delikatnie wyplątywać z drutu, zwierzoczłek zawisł nad nim i ćwierkał z podnieceniem i entuzjazmem, ale kiedy ją uwolnił i wypuścił, tamten wpadł w rozpacz. Sapał, parskał, drapał pazurami stóp o ziemie, a potem zwinął się w kulkę i obejmując rękami kolana zaczął piszczeć tak przeraźliwie, że John najpierw się przestraszył, a potem poczuł współczucie.  
\- Sherlock!- spróbował zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Już wiedział, czemu nic mu nie przyniósł- polował na coś innego, większego, a kiedy znalazł zaplataną sarnę, na szczęście dla biednej sarny, zaprowadził tu najpierw Johna, może, żeby sam ją zabił? Wypił świeżą krew?  
\- Sherlock, przestań.- położył ręce na jego głowie i przytrzymał ją tak, żeby patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Prawie ludzkie w kształcie, w nieokreślonym kolorze, z obłymi źrenicami, które potrafiły rozszerzać się dużo bardziej, niż ludzkie.  
\- Nie desperuj, królowo dramatu. Dobrze się stało. Nie wolno zabijać saren, tutaj. – nagle go natchnęło.- To mój las. MÓJ, rozumiesz? Ten las to moje terytorium i wszystkie zwierzęta tutaj są moje. Całe mięso jest moje. Zjesz tylko to, co JA ci dam i nie będziesz zabijać moich zwierząt.  
Nie wiadomo było, czy Sherlock rozumiał, ale John nie puszczał jego głowy z rąk i mówił dalej:  
\- Sarna- moja. Zające- moje. Ptaki- moje. Nie zabijaj mojego mięsa. Nie wolno.  
Sherlock przymknął powoli oczy i powiedział prawie wyraźnie, tylko z lekkim sapnięciem na końcu.  
\- Tak.  
John uśmiechnął się, ale bez pokazywania zębów i pogłaskał go powoli po głowie, żeby pokazać jak bardzo się cieszy.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. Nie potrzebujesz polować. Chyba, że dla siebie i na małe zwierzęta. Ja mam swoje jedzenie w chacie i nie potrzebuje innego. I dam ci część mojego jedzenia, mięsa, ale w środku chaty. Jak będziesz głodny, to przyjdź do mnie i powiedz: „daj mi mięso” i dam co coś do jedzenia. Fajnie by było, jakbyś dodał „proszę” –uśmiechnął się znowu i przesunął palcami po włochatej twarzy, znowu zapominając, czym to może grozić, gdyby Sherlock źle zinterpretował jego gest. Lubił dotykać jego sierści- była delikatna jak królicze futro tylko rzadsza i trochę dłuższa.  
\- Proszę. –powtórzył za nim Sherlock i przymknął oczy. -Sarna. Mięso. Twoje.  
\- Tak!- ucieszył się John. To był bardzo, bardzo duży postęp w komunikacji i wreszcie widział efekty swojej ciężkiej pracy. \- Dobry Sherlock. Nie chcę, żebyś był głodny. Ale nie wolno zabijać mojego mięsa.  
Wracali powoli- Sherlock już się nie spieszył, więc John mógł za nim nadążyć. A ponieważ trwało to długo, przypomniał sobie ostatnia lekcje angielskiego i zaczął wskazywać rośliny, których nazwy jakimś cudem zapamiętał żeby Sherlock się ich nauczył na pamięć, bo to mogło się im przydać w każdej chwili. Szybko jednak zasoby wiedzy Johna się wyczerpały i umilkł. Wtedy ich role się odwróciły i to Sherlock przejął pałeczkę i zaczął pokazywać na inne rośliny i powtarzać ich angielskie nazwy i John musiał jeszcze raz zrewidować swoje przekonania na temat jego możliwości umysłowych. Wydawało się, że zapamiętał wszystkie te nazwy z atlasu i wystarczyło mu na to te kilkanaście minut, kiedy go przeglądali razem. Chyba, że zabrał go potem i siedział po nocy, wkuwając informacje, ale to było mało prawdopodobne, a jeśli nawet- to nadal jego zdolności były imponujące. John postanowił, że zacznie mu czytać przed snem, żeby zwiększyć jego zasób słownictwa. Gdzieś miał bajki o zwierzętach napisane prostym językiem; coś, w sam raz na tę okazje. Sherlock ewidentnie był zainteresowany lasem i zwierzętami- teraz to było jego życie; na pewno radził siebie tu lepiej, niż człowiek i John zaczynał podejrzewać, że mógłby przeżyć nawet surową zimę bez ciepłego dachu nad głową. Ale i tak miał zamiar go zatrzymać u siebie- i dla siebie. Zaczynał się przywiązywać do niego- już nie jak do czegoś intrygująco tajemniczego, tylko jak do drugiego człowieka, prawie przyjaciela. Nie chciał go stracić, nie chciał zostać znowu sam. Zastanawiał się, czy to była tylko potrzeba towarzystwa, czy już przywiązanie konkretnie do dziwnego stworzenia, które było wystarczająco ludzkie, by się do niego przywiązać i móc traktować go jak dziecko, a nie obcego z innej planety. Tyle, że Sherlock nie był już obcy w tym lesie- znał go lepiej, niż John i potrafił chodzić po nim bez mapy, latarki, butów i przeżyć w nim, nie mając nawet ognia.  
John ostatnio przestał trenować nogę według wskazówek fizjoterapeuty wojskowego i ten długi spacer uświadamiał mu, jak bardzo potrzebuje regularnych ćwiczeń. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na niepełnosprawność.  
Sherlock szedł przed nim, miękko i cicho z gracją wielkiego kota, kolana uginały mu się, jakby nic nie ważył i John bardzo mu w tej chwili zazdrościł tej zwinności. Z szybko gojącym się ciałem (plastry z poprzedniego opatrywania odkleiły się same, albo je zerwał i widać było, że po ranach zostały różowe blizny) i stawami ze stali, szybkością i siłą, która dziś pokazał, Sherlock wydał się nadludzki, doskonalszy. A przecież miał jeszcze mózg wchłaniający wszystko jak gąbka i zmysły dzikiego zwierzęcia.  
John nie miał pojęcia, co przyniosą następne dni, ale już teraz było w nim bardzo dużo podziwu, który zajął miejsce ciekawości, chęci zaopiekowania się, wzięcia odpowiedzialności- jak za dziecko lub zwierzę. John zaczął wątpić, kto tu się kim opiekuje, skoro on tej opieki nie potrzebuje i jest w dodatku prawdopodobnie bardziej inteligentny niż swój samozwańczy opiekun. Zastanawiał się też, jak interpretować te zwierzęta, które mu Sherlock znosił do tej pory- już przedtem wyglądało to tak, jakby najedzony kot przynosił część zdobyczy do domu, dla kociąt. A dziś pokazał, jak bardzo chce dać Johnowi coś do jedzenia, jakby to on czuł się odpowiedzialny za jego pełny brzuch. John dał by dużo by to jakoś wyjaśnić za pomocą słów, rozmowy wymiany myśli, ale na to musiał trochę poczekać. Sądząc jednak z obecnych postępów jeśli Sherlock nie zniknie, ani się nie znudzi i utrzyma ten poziom motywacji- to ten okres oczekiwania nie musi być taki długi.  
I z tą myślą, John zaczął opowiadać mu o swojej nodze. Opowiedział o Afganistanie, o byciu lekarzem, którego traktowano jak żołnierza, o strachu przed pociskami i bombami i tym, że komuś nie zdoła pomóc. Opowiadał o dniu, w którym kula strzaskała mu obojczyk i o tym, że noga zaczęła go już wtedy boleć. I podczas gdy obojczyk przypominał o sobie tylko wtedy, gdy John go mocno nadwyrężył bark, to noga bolała go częściej i czasem bez związku z jakakolwiek aktywnością fizyczną.  
\- Tak jest w urazach psychosomatycznych- tak mi powiedzieli- że wszystko zależy od psychiki, że to nie musi być związane z ruchem. Ale jakoś zwykle bywa. A ostatnio przestałem regularnie ćwiczyć- ruszać tą nogą, masować mięśnie, rozluźniać… to jest kalectwo Sherlock, mam czterdzieści pięć lat i jestem kaleką. Niby nic ważnego, mogę chodzić, mam dwie nogi, ale czuje się kaleką. Kaleka to taki człowiek, lub zwierzę, który nie może być taki jak inni z jego gatunku. Kaleka może nie mieć oczu, ręki, nogi, albo może nie umieć mówić.. kaleka to ktoś… kogo inni maja za gorszego… rozumiesz? Pewnie nie bardzo. Macie w ogóle u siebie kaleki, Sherlock ?- zadał to pytanie nie spodziewając się tak naprawdę odpowiedzi, ale ją usłyszał:  
\- Tak.  
Spojrzał na niego szybko, odruchowo sprawdzając, czy to słowo znaczy to, co znaczy, czy Sherlock wie, o czym mu mówił? Czy zrozumiał pytanie, czy tylko myślał, że rozumie? ale oczywiście nie wyczytał z tej twarzy żadnej odpowiedzi na nie zadane pytania. Musiał więc przyjąć, że rozumiał pytanie- tak nakazywała uprzejmość.  
\- I jak ich traktujecie? Co z nimi robicie?  
Sherlock milczał i John już stracił nadzieje, że dostanie jakakolwiek odpowiedz, kiedy Sherlock zaćwierkał, a potem powiedział słowo, którego John przy nim chyba nigdy jeszcze nie użył:  
\- Wyrzucać.  
\- Wyrzucacie ich? Kaleki wyrzucacie, żeby radzili sobie sami? Ale przecież… - John zmilkł, niejasno przypominając sobie coś o Sparcie… może to była odpowiedz na pytanie, jak to możliwe, że Sherlock był taki sprawny- ścisła selekcja na całkiem zdrowych i martwych.  
Zamyślił się nad tym. Jeśli Sherlock uważał go za kalekę, to by mu nie pomagał. Być może nie widział w nim kaleki i dopiero teraz go zobaczył? Być może teraz go zostawi i odejdzie? Nie spodobało się ta ewentualność, a jeszcze mniej taka, że Sherlock zobaczy w nim kogoś przegranego, wygnanego przez własny gatunek, skazanego na szybka zagładę.  
\- U nas jest inaczej.- powiedział, nagle rozdrażniony i zarazem smutny.- My się opiekujemy naszymi kalekami. Dajemy im jeść, za nic, nie muszą pracować. To ma sens, bo oni często są potrzebni… dają coś z siebie… A ja- jakby kto pytał- ja sam chciałem tu przyjechać. Nikt mnie nie przegnał, wyobraź sobie. Sam chciałem tu być!  
Koniec ogona Sherlocka zadrżał przelotnie, ale gwałtownie, a on sam długo milczał, może wypróbowując w głowie jak brzmi to, co chce powiedzieć?  
\- Jooohn kaleka. Ale. Sher- lock słaby. John nie zabija Sher- lock. Sher- lock daje mięso i słucha.  
John długo obracał te słowa w głowie, niepewny czy rozumie co usłyszał, zanim zadał ostrożne pytanie:  
\- To dlatego tu jesteś, mieszkasz ze mną- bo uratowałem ci życie? Bo znalazłem cię wtedy jak wisiałeś na drzewie za nogę? Bo cię uwolniłem? Dlatego zostałeś? Dlatego… przynosisz mi zwierzęta? mięso?  
Sherlock szedł już obok niego, bo wyprowadził ich na ścieżkę i mogli przestać iść gęsiego. Znów długo myślał, zbierając znane słowa. John miał czas nacieszyć się, że Sherlock przynajmniej pogodził się ze swoim imieniem.  
\- Jooohn. Nie zabił Sher- lock.- zabrakło mu słów i sapnął z frustracja i zaczął szybko ćwierkać. John patrzył na niego i próbował nie tracić cierpliwości, nie złościć się.- Tak robić. Nie chce walczyć z Jooohn. Dobre. Ciepło. Materac. Mleko. Woda.  
John zrozumiał tylko, że Sherlock spodobały się warunki socjalne, które mu zapewnił, więc dla własnego komfortu przestał dociekać, czy jest dla niego czymś więcej, niż tylko dostawcą ciepła i mleka.  
\- Możemy do tego wrócić później.- mruknął, mając tak naprawdę na myśli to, że sam chciałby zadać jeszcze parę pytań.- Kiedy nauczysz się innych, potrzebnych słów.-powiedział, bardziej, żeby pocieszyć siebie, niż zwierzoczłeka.  
Czuł spore rozczarowanie. Tym, że był tak blisko zrozumienia czegoś ważnego- i nie udało się, ale pod tym było rozczarowanie, dużo głębsze, bardziej smutne. Myślał, miał nadzieję, że Sherlock zostanie z nim dlatego bo chciał, bo znalazł w nim coś co go zatrzymało. A tu wyglądało na to, że został… wrócił właściwie, bo był to Johnowi winien, według kodeksu swojej kultury. I te wszystkie zwłoki biednych zwierząt były częścią spłaty długu. A kiedy go spłaci- to odejdzie. Być może- nawet i ta nauka angielskiego była tylko częścią zapłaty, a to już się Johnowi nie podobało wcale. Ale tym bardziej chciał to wyjaśnić i obiecał sobie uczyć go angielskiego tak długo, aż będzie potrafił mu wytłumaczyć cała tę sprawę i odpowiedzieć na pytania. John miał nadzieje … musiał mieć nadzieję, że Sherlock nie uznał się za jego służącego? Niewolnika? Bo jeśli tak było… to Johnowi nie pozostawało nic innego, jak zwolnic go ze służby i obowiązku spłaty długu. A wtedy… Sherlock mógł po prostu odejść już na zawsze. 

Kiedy wrócili do chaty, John dał mu jeść i poszedł pod prysznic, rozgrzać nogę. potem owinął się szlafrokiem i zagrzebał w pościeli. Był zmęczony i bolały, ale i tak sięgnął do półki z książkami i poklepał kołdrę (przestał gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że traktuje Sherlock jak psa) i Sherlock usiadł na niej koło niego, a potem pokręcił się trochę, zajął wygodne miejsce, co tym razem znaczyło, że usiadł po turecku z łokciami na kolanach. Dobrze, że rano rozpalił ogień, bo teraz nie miałby siły wstawać i rozpalać ogień ponownie.  
Na wstępie powiedział mu, że to historyjki o zwierzętach i że powinien coś z nich zrozumieć, ale jeśli nie zna jakiegoś słowa, to niech o nie zapyta. Sherlock nadstawił uszu i patrzył wielkimi oczami, więc uznał, że odpowiedz brzmi „zgoda” i zaczął:  
\- Dawno, dawno temu żył sobie lisek…


	5. Chapter 5

John coraz rzadziej jeździł do pani Hudson- a co gorsza nie mógł jej wyjawić dlaczego. Nie mógł jej przecież powiedzieć: czytałem wczoraj do późna mojemu brudnostopemu, włochatemu przyjacielowi z innego świata- ponieważ obiecałem mu to za umycie zębów- i dzisiaj zaspałem, ani nawet: Sherlock przywlókł strasznie ubłoconą kłodę z lasu i straciłem pół dnia zanim go nakłoniłem, żeby ją wyrzucił z powrotem, a później po sobie posprzątał. Z tym jeszcze jakoś dawał sobie rade, choć wymyślanie co rusz jakichś dopuszczalnych wymówek nudziło go i męczyło coraz bardziej, a także wywoływało coraz głębsze wyrzuty sumienia, gdy pani Hudson martwiła się coraz bardziej jego zdrowiem- bo jego wymówki musiały brzmieć: „Źle się czułem. Noga”.  
Ale jeszcze gorsze było to, że kiedy pani Hudson próbowała się jakoś zrewanżować i odwiedzić go z zakupami, John musiał ją nieuprzejmie odwodzić od tego pomysłu. Bał się, że nawet jeśli nie zobaczy samego Sherlocka (bo tamten pójdzie do lasu) to coś w chacie zdradzi jego obecność. John zdawał sobie sprawę jak bardzo zwierzoczłek wrósł w to miejsce, jak wiele przedmiotów do niego należało i jak wiele z nich było, z punktu widzenia angielskiej damy, co najmniej nie na miejscu. Książki dla dzieci John mógł wyjaśnić sentymentem albo dziećmi w rodzinie, mikroskop i inne narzędzia także, ale jak wytłumaczy kolekcje kamieni, omszałych różnymi gatunkami mchów i porostów na parapecie w kuchni (kiedy sam o to zapytał, usłyszał do zwierzoczłeka:- Dobre światło. Tu. Zostaw.) albo kupki liści, albo, co gorsza, różne martwe owady, płazy i gady, na których truchła można się było natknąć w najdziwniejszych miejscach i których John nie nadążał usuwać z chaty, bo Sherlock znosił ich tak dużo; a w dodatku strasznie desperował, kiedy widział, jak John je przenosi do piwnicy, albo na strych. John już dawno pogodził się z tym, że nie ma szans ograniczyć wpływu współlokatora na swoją przestrzeń życiową. Dlatego nie mógł dopuścić, by ktokolwiek go odwiedzał.  
Najgorsze w relacji z panią Hudson było to, że kiedy już mógł się wyrwać i złożyć jej wizytę- zapewniwszy przedtem sto razy, że Sherlock za nim nie pójdzie i nie pojawi się znienacka pod jej chata, żeby się czymś pochwalić, albo odprowadzić go do domu- to i tak, jedyny temat, na jaki naprawdę chciał z kimkolwiek rozmawiać, był całkowicie zakazany. Co razem sprawiało, że wizyty u pani Hudson straciły dużo ze swego uroku przyjemnej, sąsiedzkiej pogawędki; stawały się przeklętym torem przeszkód, pełnym ukrytych min, połączonym z jakąś bardzo wyczerpująca umysłowa grą, polegającą na przewidywaniu, na kilka kwestii do przodu, do czego może doprowadzić go jakieś zdanie, które wypowiedział. Nie dziwota więc, że czuł się po takiej wizycie wyczerpany fizycznie i umysłowo- i to nie w ten dobry sposób. 

***

Mimo, że Sherlock nauczył się czytać już po kilku dniach, John i tak czytał mu codziennie wieczorami różne bajki, a po zwierzoczłeku widać było, że bardzo czeka na tę chwilę. Szybko okazało się, że– w przeciwieństwie do dzieci- Sherlock nie lubił powtarzalności i oczekiwał codziennie nowych historyjek.  
Po kilki dniach John wprowadził w te rozrywkę element nauki, po przeczytaniu bajki przepytując Sherlocka z nowego słownictwa. Zwykle wyglądało to tak:  
-…i sowa poszła spać. Koniec.- przeczytał.- A teraz nowe słówko, Sherlock. Wiesz co to znaczy „wykładzina”?  
Sherlock zastrzygł uszami, zmarszczył nos; czasem, gdyby był bardziej zdenerwowany wyzwaniem cicho popiskiwał i John domyślał się, że to oznacza duży stres.  
\- Coś na podłodze.- odpowiedział w końcu.  
\- Tak. – John uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.- To taki materiał, gruby, twardy i włochaty, który przykleja się do podłogi. Dzięki temu przyjemniej się chodzi i jest cieplej w pokoju, ciszej. Taki dziwny dywan- na całą podłogę.  
I tak przechodzili przez całą bajkę, o ile John miał na to- po całym dniu pracy- siłę i ochotę. Sherlock uczył się nowych słów coraz szybciej, bardzo często na bieżąco odgadując ich znaczenie z kontekstu. Ale poprawne wymówienie ich- to już była zupełnie inna sprawa. John podejrzewał, że to kwestia budowy gardła. Poczytał o tym nawet trochę, podczas jednej wizyty w mieście i dowiedział się, że choć ludzkie dzieci są w stanie mówić każde słowo w każdym ludzkim języku (nawet w tych składających się z klaśnięć języka) to z czasem ta zdolność zanika i gardło dorosłego człowieka na ogół potrafi wytwarzać dźwięki tylko kilku języków- najbardziej podobnych do tego, którym posługiwał się, kiedy był mały. Ćwierknięcia Sherlocka były zbyt niepodobne do angielskiego, a sam Sherlock widocznie za stary na taką plastyczność gardła. Nie mógł go winić- w końcu sam nie potrafił naśladować żadnego słowa w jego języku. Być może miał zbyt małą motywację do nauki? Widać było, że Sherlock się bardzo stara i jest w tym coraz lepszy, a John z kolei coraz lepiej rozumie i „przekłada” dźwięki, które wydawało jego obce gardło na głoski języka angielskiego. Coraz częściej, już po kilku słowach, wiedział jakie skomplikowane pytanie chce mu zadać Sherlock i to dodawało mu cierpliwości, by znosić, nadal częste, sytuacje, w których mimo wysiłków kompletnie się nie rozumieli.  
Z pisaniem niestety szło dużo gorzej- dłonie Obcego były zbyt duże jak na ludzkie długopisy i ołówki. John kupił mu nawet tablice i kredę, ale nic z tego nie wyszło, bo okazało się, że Sherlock bardzo lubi jej smak i zamiast nią pisać, chrupie ukradkiem, mimo pełnych zgrozy zakazów Johna (który był w stanie zrozumieć potrzebę uzupełnienia niedoborów wapnia, ale nie w taki sposób). Niestety nic nie zmienił fakt, że przywiózł specjalne tabletki z lepiej przyswajalnym wapnem- Sherlock nadal wolał zjadać kredę, niż nią pisać, a John nie miał odwagi go nią karmić, bo domyślał się, że poza wapnem jest w niej tez sporo innych, niezdrowych składników.  
No i pojawiały się też problemy zupełnie innej natury. Najgorszy dramat zaczął się zupełnie niewinnie- któregoś dnia John przeczytał mu właśnie codzienna porcję bajek, a Sherlock jak zwykle zaczął zadawać pytania:  
\- Dlaczego koń lata?- zaczął, kiedy dowiedział się, że występujący w bajce jednorożec to coś w rodzaju konia, z rogiem na czole. Kilka dni temu jeszcze nie wiedział, co to jest koń, ale dzisiaj połączył fakty i coś mu nie pasowało. John uśmiechnął się i odparł:  
\- Jednorożce latają, bo nie istnieją…  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło i potarł nos palcem. Ogon latał mu niespokojnie, jak w zaniepokojeniu.  
\- Co nie istnieją? Dlaczego?  
I tu John zaczął opowiadać o wyobraźni, potrzebie stworzenia zmyślonych zwierząt. Sherlock zadawał pytania jedno za drugim i tak, powoli, odkrył straszliwą, jak się okazało, prawdę- bajki zostały wymyślone i nie miały zbyt wiele wspólnego z naukowym badaniem faktów i związków przyczynowo skutkowych na Ziemi.  
Sherlock tak się tym odkryciem zdenerwował, że nie potrafił zapanować nad swoim ciałem i John, który początkowo wybuchnął śmiechem, w pewnym momencie zaczął się obawiać, że zaraz zostanie właścicielem zdemolowanej chaty i sterty poniszczonych przedmiotów. Sherlock był naprawdę wkurzony i rozczarowany. A potem pełen pretensji do Johna- za to, że czytał mu nie potrzebne bzdury, których sensu najwyraźniej nie widział.  
W końcu zwierzoczłek spróbował ukryć swój żal- ale było to niemożliwe, kiedy miało się tak ekspresyjny nos, uszy i ogon oraz wyglądało dość groźnie, z nastroszonymi uszami, zmarszczonym nosem i ogonem dziko omiatającym nogi. John próbował go uspokoić i jakoś pocieszyć, ale tym razem sprawa była na tyle poważna, że żadne przekupstwo nie zadziałało i tamten uciekł w końcu do lasu, być może wyładować na czymś swoją frustrację.  
Z jednej strony Watson poczuł ulgę, że udało mu się nie tylko ujść z życiem, ale i ocalić przydatne wyposażenie (miał tak mało, że wszystko co posiadał było mu potrzebne i do niedawna uważał to za jedną z największych zalet mieszkania w tym miejscu) ale z drugiej- martwił się, czy właśnie nie przekroczył jakiejś niewidzialnej granicy wytrzymałości swego gościa i czy go jeszcze w ogóle zobaczy. Co gorsza- im dłużej Sherlock nie wracał, tym bardziej uczucia Johna przechylały się w stronę poczucia winy, z którymi nie miał sobie jak poradzić, bo żeby zacząć kogoś przepraszać, ten ktoś musiał być najpierw obecny.

Tym razem Sherlocka nie było przez cały tydzień, a kiedy wrócił, John- pełen ulgi i skruchy zastanawiał się, czy to miała być kara, czy tamten potrzebował tyle czasu, by uleczyć swoją mocno urażoną dumę. Na szczęście ten okres czasu wystarczył, żeby jakoś doszedł jakoś do ładu ze swymi nieprzyjemnymi emocjami i zachowywał się tak, jakby się nic nie stało.  
John wolał nie myśleć za dużo nad tym, gdzie był przez ten czas i co jadł przez ponieważ te myśli wywoływały w nim duży niepokój – albo Sherlock słuchał zasady nie zabijania i był bliski zagłodzenia się na śmierć, albo ją złamał, co oznaczało, że ryzykował odkrycie jego istnienia przez innych ludzi.

****

Kiedy Sherlock znikał na kilka dni John bał się, że coś mu się stanie, albo ktoś go zauważy i złapie, więc opowiedział mu o Yeti i Chupacabrze i o ludziach, których sensem życia stało się poszukiwanie stworzeń nieznanych nauce. Trochę podkolorował tę opowieść, żeby go wystraszyć, ale potem okazało się, że nie musiał tego robić, bo Sherlock opowiedział mu o tym, co stało się pomiędzy ich pierwszym spotkaniem (niedługo po tym jak się tu znalazł) a tym, kiedy zaczął przynosić mu prezenty.  
Z tego co John zrozumiał- Sherlock chciał poznać świat i uznał ludzi za niegroźnych. Miał pecha natknąć się na myśliwych i najwyraźniej został uznany przez nich za zwierzynę łowną, bo go postrzelili (stad wzięła się głęboka blizna po kuli). Miał tyle szczęścia w nieszczęściu, że jednak przed resztą kul zdołał uciec, bo prawdopodobnie nawet on, nie przeżyłby trafień kilku pocisków w ważne organy.  
John wysłuchał jego opowieści i wyraził sporo współczucia, ale w głębi duszy ucieszył się z wniosków, jakie Sherlock samodzielnie wysnuł z tamtego spotkania. –ze obcy ludzie są niebezpieczni i powinien ich unikać. A ponieważ według jego standardów byli głusi i ślepi, nie miał problemów z unikaniem ich. John nie wyobrażał sobie, jak Sherlock zniósłby zamkniecie w jakimś rządowym laboratorium i dlatego, na wszelki wypadek, jeszcze raz roztoczył przed nim wizje tego co by się stało, gdyby tamci myśliwi zranili go mocniej, ale nie dobili. Dla Johna rządowe laboratoria były gorsze, niż śmierć. Najchętniej zatrzymałby Sherlocka w pobliżu chaty, ale wiedział, że to byłoby jak więzienie- bo jego nieokiełznana ciekawość, żywiołowość i chęć poznania nie dawały się zamknąć. 

Kiedy John przywiózł Sherlock używany, ale bardzo mocny wojskowy plecak, Sherlock zaczął wracać ze swoich wypraw dodatkowo obładowany różnymi okazami fauny i flory. Czasem przynosił coś, co mu się podobało - jakiś półszlachetny kamień, albo ciekawie ukształtowany korzeń.  
Nadal zaskakiwało Johna, że gdy Sherlock zobaczył, że coś się mu podoba, natychmiast mu to oddawał. Niby wiedział, że Sherlock uważa go za władcę tej części lasu, ale mimo to… ciągle się z tym do końca nie pogodził.  
Jedyna nadzieja Johna pozostawała myśl, że kiedy przyjdzie angielska pozna jesień- ze swoimi deszczami, mżawkami mgłami oraz wszelkimi innymi rodzajami wilgoci wchodzącej w kości i przemaczającej najgęstsze futra, Sherlock będzie bardziej skłonny wybierać ciepłe miejsce przy kominku zamiast lasu. John łudził się także, że te wszystkie rzeczy, które naściągał do ich chaty przydadzą się wtedy wreszcie, bo zajmą go sobą przez jakiś czas.  
Ale na to musiał poczekać parę tygodni , na razie bowiem Sherlock , pytany czy zajmie się kiedyś martwymi żabami w słoiku albo pasikonikami w zamrażalce, odpowiadał niezobowiązującym mruknięciem i absolutnie ludzkim wzruszeniem ramion, które podpatrzył u Johna. W złych chwilach- gdy na głowę spadał mu przemarznięty , pół żywy ze strachu nietoperz, którego zwierzoczłek złapał i w ramach jakiegoś eksperymentu próbował osiedlić w ich piwnicy, albo kiedy płatki wysypane z pudełka okazywały się wysokobiałkową przekąska z owadów, które Sherlock umieścił w szafce, ponieważ był przekonany, że mieszanka zbóż nie jest jedzeniem, wiec ją wyrzucił i użył pudełka jako poręcznego pojemnika- w tych chwilach John pocieszał się jedna myślą, która nadal nie traciła swej mocy: ze i tak woli te wszystkie katastrofy, niż porządnie wysprzątane, angielskie, całkowicie bezpieczne i wolne od niechcianych gości środowisko, ale bez Sherlocka.


End file.
